


Pretend

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [70]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 8





	Pretend

You hated it. Hated how he always acted like everything was fine. Especially when it wasn’t. Prompto Argentum was just that kind of person.

And you hated it.

***

You walked behind the group of boys lost in your thoughts. Over the past few days, you had noticed that Prompto had seemed …  _ off _ . As far as you could tell, the others hadn’t noticed -- not that you would expect them to. Well, you had at least expected Noct to realize something was wrong; he  _ was _ Prompto’s best friend, after all.

“Hey, wake up!” Gladio’s hand smacked you on the back and you growled at the man.

“Fuck off, Gladiolus,” you snarled. He went to ruffle your hair and you kicked him in the shin. “I said fuck off!”

“Geez, relax,” the Shield grumbled, sending you a half-hearted glare. But you paid no attention to it, your (e/c) already back on Prompto. Your brows furrowed as you continued to watch him, not noticing the look Gladio was giving the two of you.

“Just ask him out already,” Gladio muttered. Another swift kick to his shin and he was grumbling obscenities. “What is wrong with you?!”

You scowled in his direction before continuing on toward the haven.

***

He was doing it again. Acting like nothing phased him. All throughout dinner you had to bite your tongue to keep from yelling at the blond. But as soon as dinner was over, you had grabbed Prompto by his vest and dragged him away from the others.

“(Y-Y/n)?!”

“Just, shut it for a minute,” you hissed. Blue eyes widened as they watched you, but he didn’t try to stop you from dragging him away. You pulled him to the edge of the haven, near one of the energy deposits, and forced him to sit on a rock.

“How do you do it?” you finally asked, the hardness in your eyes and voice melting away once the two of you were alone.

“Do  _ what _ ?” he muttered. He watched you pace in front of him, his head moving whenever you would walk too far left or right. He had never seen you like this; whether you knew it or not, you had started biting at the skin on your fingertips, telling him how worried you were. You continued pacing as his words sunk in before turning to him.

“How do you pretend you’re okay? Pretend everything’s not going to shit?”

“I’m not pretending, (N/n).”  _ Your smile says otherwise, Prompto. You forget, I  _ know _ you; I know when you’re lying. _

“Yes, you are. You do it  _ every day _ . And it--” you drew in a sharp breath, trying to keep the tears from falling. “It breaks my heart, Prompto.”

You didn’t think his eyes could get any wider than they were already, but you were proven wrong. He just stared at you, barely breathing, barely moving. You were sure your expression matched his own. You hadn’t meant for those words to be the ones said; hadn’t meant to--

You shook your head.  _ The damage is already done. Don’t chicken out now _ . With a trembling lip and shaky steps, you came to stand directly in front of the blond, cupping his face and making him look up at you.

“It breaks my heart, watching you pretend you’re fine, Quicksilver,” you whispered, thumb caressing the blond just below his left eye. His breath hitched at your touch, and deciding it was now or never, you leaned in.

Kissing Prompto Argentum was nothing like you had imagined. You had always thought it would be … well,  _ quick _ . Rushed. A quick peck, then it was over. But  _ actually  _ kissing the man was like Noct when he was fishing: unhurried, careful …  _ blissful _ .

You hadn’t realized Prompto’s fingers had been digging into your waist until you pulled away.  But you didn’t try to get out of his grasp as your thumb continued stroking his freckled cheek. He looked up at you with a dazed look in his eyes, lips parted.

“I love you, Quicksilver.”


End file.
